How can I love a thief?
by kedah
Summary: Marik is walking home from work one night and is being followed, but this is not his usual follower, is something going through the mind of his shadow? Thiefshipping, fluffy.


How can I love a thief?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Marik or Bakura, nor do I own Yu-gi-oh! but the story is all mine.

Most nights I walk home from work, this night was no different. I walk down the dark street, the same path I walk every night. Guided by the street lights. A shadow follows me every night, this shadow is not my own. He follows me home every night and yes it is a he, his name is Bakura. I've even talked to him when he follows me up to my apartment and spends the night with me. On those occasions I wake up the next morning and he is gone. He is a thief, a thief that steals my heart every time and I am sick of it, I hate him for it.

I shiver, the cold breeze attacking my bare arms, I had left my jacket at home before leaving for work at the club. My sleeveless, lavender coloured shirt provides me with little protection from the wind. I clamp my arms around myself trying to hold on to any body warmth I may still have left. I notice I am not being followed tonight; there are no footsteps behind me. I keep walking not caring that my shadow is not following me.

I then become aware that I am no longer alone, but this presence does not feel the same, it is not my shadow, or at least he has changed and feels different. I don't know how to explain it, but every time he is near I always know. I get a gut feeling. I stop beside a long dark alley way and turn around to see my changed shadow but no one is there. Only the darkness follows me. I hear a loud crash come from down the alley way and I jump six feet. Turning quickly I begin walking again but this time at a faster pace.

As I walk hastily down the foot path I hear footsteps come from behind me. These footsteps sound heavy. I stop to look around me, no one there. Figures. A street lamp close by starts to flicker on and off. Ok this is starting to get strange. I start to run in the direction towards my home. The footsteps follow me, now running too. My footsteps are loud on the pavement as I run and turn the corner that leads me down my street.

The street lights suddenly go out. It becomes so dark that I almost fall to the ground as I catch my foot on an uneven paving stone. Now the only light that guides me is the light shining through the curtains of the old brick buildings that I run past. Even then there is not enough light for me to fully see where I am going. I get to the front gate of my apartment and open it. Pushing it hard enough for it to rebound back off the fence it hit. I run up to the front door, reach into the pocket of my beige colour pants and pull out my keys. I frantically try to unlock the front door but with little success. I am confronted by my follower, although it is Bakura something was different about him; he was not the same thief I came to love.

As he wraps his arms around my waist and rests his chin on my shoulder and the he whispers in my ear "Why did you run from me?" I didn't answer him; I push his hands away from me and walked in the now unlocked door. Foolishly, not closings it behind me so Bakura let himself in, as usual. I place my keys on the small table next to my front door and start walking up the stairs to my room; I hear the front door close behind me. I get to the door of my room and turn to see my shadow slowly walking up the stairs. I open the door to my room and walk in making sure to close it behind me, only for the door to be stopped by his foot. "You think you're going to get rid of me that easily, do you?" Bakura says this with a huge smirk on his face. He stepped in the room as I back away from the door. Closing the door behind him, he turned to me and says "You didn't answer my question, why did you run from me?"

Not knowing what to say I back up, also not knowing I was backing myself up against a wall. He steps forwards towards me, now I feel scared. What is he going to do to me? I think. He steps further forwards and cups my face in his hands and kisses my fore head with his cold lips. He whispers in my ear again. "I'm sorry if I scared you but I had to ask you a question." My face must have been shocked because he gave me a funny look and smiled. He grabs my hand and pulls me over to the bed and gestures to me to sit down. I did as he asked and he sat down next to me. This time looking me straight in the eyes, his hands still wrapped round mine. I could tell he was being serious, his beautiful brown eyes told me everything. He says to me "I know you must be sick of this by now, but in return for your love, would you take mine?" In my head all I can think was how can I love a thief? But my mouth refuses to say it and instead I say yes. He smiled, kisses my head again and brings my head down to the pillows. He crept into bed like a shadow would and wraps his arms around me.

After a few minutes of silence he falls asleep. I lay there still awake thinking about what had just happened. Was he still going to be there in the morning or was he going to slip away into the night like usual? I lay there awake hoping this was not just a dream. We fell asleep in each other's arms and I hope to see the first light touch his pale skin and hope he understood the heart of his sweet Marik that he had stolen once again.

R&R ~Love ya all~


End file.
